


Church Signs

by Artemis_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Wings/pseuds/Artemis_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's funny church signs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm funny. These are based off of a real church down the street from where I live. Enjoy!

“What’s missing in Ch_ _ch?”

“Lent is spring training for Christians.”

“Ask us about our Pray as you go plan.”

“All expenses paid trip to paradise, inquire within.”

“Forbidden fruit creates many bad jams.”

“Choose the bread of life, or you are toast.”

“‘I hate this church’- The Devil”

“This church is prayer-conditioned.”


End file.
